


She Likes You

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Avengers Family, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Makeup, Matchmaking, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pride Parades, matching t-shirts, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Based on the request:Hiya, may I request a Bi Natasha Romanoff x lesbian daughter reader (with a side of reader x Wanda) pride imagine? Where Nat takes yn to her first pride and helps her apply rainbow face paint on her cheeks (and yn does the same for Nat but in bi colours) and Nat wears a ‘I love my lesbian daughter’ shirt + yn 'I love my bisexual mum’ + along the way when looking/buying lgbtq items in a shop yn see’s Wanda + is all heart eyes for her and Nat gives her the push to talk to her. pls thx xx
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	She Likes You

You scrunched your nose as she drew the bristles of the wet brush across your skin in what felt like random swirling patterns but no doubt held some deeper logic. Natasha clicked her tongue, a gentle warning to sit still or risk her having to start all over again. The benefit of having a mother who was a super spy, capable of knocking out aliens thrice her size and defusing bombs with her eyes shut, was her super steady hands - perfect for applying the sharpest eyeliner wings in history. 

A downside of that perfectionism was that one tiny slip meant a complete and utter redo. Thankfully, that hadn’t happened yet but history preached that she was deadly serious when it came to applying makeup. A hangover of working with SHIELD, Clint had claimed. He said that there was so much emphasis on keeping face, on perfecting that mask and never letting anyone see through the cracks, hiding away from the world, that Natasha’s consistently perfect makeup was just an extension of that. Another layer through which the outside world couldn’t see. 

She never wore makeup now, though. Hadn’t done for years. Only on special occasions - Morgan’s incredible birthday parties, awards evenings at college - and then it was only ever minimal. You had never seen her cover her face around you, a fact for which you were incredibly grateful. After she adopted you, saved you from the group that had brainwashed you, lied to you and kept you in a constant state of fear for years, Natasha had promised to always be honest with you and for there to never be any secrets between you. 

That’s why it had been so easy for you to come out to her. With such an openness between you, there had been no fear over her reaction. You sat down over dinner one night and told her that you were a lesbian. She gave you a big hug, confessed that she was bisexual herself and then baked enough muffins to feed a small army. You couldn’t imagine a better life without her.

As the tip of the brush swirled slowly across your cheek, you reminded her, “It really doesn’t have to be perfect, you know.”

She dipped the brush into the mug of water, washing off the bright pink face paint. Then she covered the bristles in a bright orange and continued with her masterpiece. Her lips parted, brow furrowed in concentration, Natasha said, “Of course it does, darling. This is our first Pride together and we have to look fierce.”

“You’re always fierce.”

“So are you, my love. Now stop fidgeting and let me finish.”

Ten minutes later, Natasha added the final touches to her design. Hand over heart, her face softened. “My gorgeous girl.”

You glanced in the mirror and felt tears spring to your eyes. The detail was beyond anything you could have imagined. A string of tiny, painstakingly painted flowers lined your cheek, each a different colour from the lesbian flag, joined with swirling vines and leaves that was a genuine piece of art. 

Natasha met your grateful silence with a smile and handed you the damp brush. “Will you do mine?”

While your attempt at face painting was nowhere near as intricate as hers, you still managed to keep your hand steady enough to paint pink, purple and blue hearts across Natasha’s cheeks. A few of them looked uncomfortably like tiny ass cheeks but once you covered them in glitter it didn’t matter so much anymore. 

A quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was time to get a shift on so you changed into your specially chosen outfits (absolutely awful matching shirts that Clint had bought you for Christmas - “I love my lesbian daughter” for Natasha, and “I love my bisexual mum” for you, each written in gaudy fonts and about as subtle as a drunk elephant). Thankfully, the oversized shirt was easily styled with a knot tie at the side and paired with an equally brazen skirt and braces there would be no doubt as to where you were heading today. 

Natasha, while content - and ridiculously proud - to wear her hideous t-shirt, did not embrace the rest of the rainbow so willingly. She did, however, trade out her black leather jacket for her lighter cotton one but black jeans and thick boots were still the order of the day for her. It didn’t really matter what she wore, though. All that mattered was that she would be there by your side all day, supporting you in the way you needed most. 

The celebrations were a little overwhelming but in the absolute best way. Music blared from speakers you couldn’t see and people from all walks of life danced together in the street. There was laughter and smiles, some bold and bright, others shy and unassuming, but the atmosphere was simply incredible. It was better than you could ever have imagined. 

As you drifted between the stalls, almost blinded by the sheer quantity of stuff available to buy (at fairly extortionate prices) you suddenly ducked behind a lifesized cut out of Captain America in a rainbow suit and became deeply fascinated by the pocket watches on the table. Such great workmanship. Such pretty colours. Such a large price tag. 

Hands falling to your sides, the weight of Natasha’s arm around your shoulders pulled you back to reality. “You alright, love?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Jumped away pretty quickly there. I might almost think that you were trying to hide from someone.” Her lips twitched in a knowing smile as a particularly gorgeous brunette walked into view. Natasha pressed a kiss to your forehead and whispered, “She likes you too, you know. Go and say hi.”

You shook your head, praying to be swallowed by a black hole and taken to a universe where this wasn’t happening. It was awkward enough that Natasha knew who you were crushing on. It was even worse that the woman you loved was her ex-teammate and your mum had, for the past few months, been actively trying to get you too together. 

Hesitating a moment too long, Natasha took matters into her own hands. She raised her arm in the air and waved at Wanda, calling her over. Then, very helpfully, your mum whispered, “If you two decide to make out, there’s a cute little garden round the corner. Super romantic. Had a lot of fun times there myself.”

“Goodbye, mother,” you hissed. 

She laughed as you pushed her away, throwing her hands in the air and disappearing into the mass of people genuinely considering spending their life savings on the useless things for sale. Even though you couldn’t see her, you knew that Natasha wouldn’t be too far away, though. She never truly left you alone in public places, fearful that your past might one day come back for you. Usually, that brought you great peace. Today, it simply made you even more keen to hide from view. 

“Love your shirt.” Wanda hugged you by way of a greeting, the sweet scent of her perfume and softness of her hair filling your heart with joy. The embrace lasted a moment longer than it might for two friends, edging nearer into romantic territory as she ran her hands down your arms and locked her fingers with yours when she finally pulled away. 

Glancing around the stalls, Wanda’s smile grew when she caught a flash of red hair in the crowd. She tugged on your arm and motioned to the path from which she’d just come. “Fancy getting away? Somewhere a little more private to catch up?”

“It’s not a garden is it?”

She frowned, unsure what you meant. “No. I was thinking that little ice cream parlour a few blocks over. If you want.”

“I definitely want you. That. I want that. Very much. Ice cream. So hot in here. Uh, yes.”

Endeared by your useless floundering, Wanda wrapped her arm around your waist and led you through the crowds. Her fingers dug lightly into your skin, the gentle show of possessiveness igniting something a warmth in your chest. 

“You know that my mum is going to follow us, right?”

“Of course,” Wanda hummed. “I’ll be a perfect gentle-lady. Keep my hands to myself and everything.”

You couldn’t help feel a little disappointed by that and she sensed it immediately. A bright smile spread across her face, so blinding that you could be looking directly into the sun. Bringing her lips right up close to your ear, their soft plumpness brushing against your skin, she whispered, “That’s the best thing about my powers, though. I don’t need to use my hands to make you feel great.”


End file.
